


【罗路】《没有人会爱一个怪物》（产卵）

by gutingzhi



Category: One Piece
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutingzhi/pseuds/gutingzhi
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 21





	【罗路】《没有人会爱一个怪物》（产卵）

“没有人会爱一个怪物！没有人！”  
路飞用力拽紧了床单，背对着罗重重地坐在了地板上——即便是坐着，他的身高也超过了罗，后脖颈间暴露出来一小节皮肤呈现出红紫的恐怖颜色，顶着一幅怪物标配的恐怖身躯，却发出了类似无助而可怜的幼兽地悲鸣。  
迟滞片刻，搭在门栓上的手垂了下来，它的主人迈动着修长的双腿，走到了怪物的正面——那绝对是一张会令人做噩梦的脸。  
罗踮起脚，伸手挠了挠怪物的下巴，好似在逗弄一只毛茸茸的可爱宠物。  
怪物偏了偏头，躲开了他的手，依然不为所动。  
“你在发烧，我必须要出去为你买药，你要乖乖的，就在这里等我回来好吗？”  
“我不要你离开我！”怪物赌气似地喊着，调整了一下坐姿，重新背对他抱紧了自己，雄伟的后背一双蝴蝶骨支楞楞地凸起，像它的主人一样倔强，“你的药没用的！”  
“为什么这么说？”  
他的话引起了罗的警觉，难道路飞知道自己的病因吗？还是只是因为疾病的绝望？  
“草帽当家的？”  
怪物躲开了他探究的视线，垂下眼，维持着这个封闭的姿势，拒绝深入交流。  
他的话并非毫无根据，他已经把诊所里库存的退烧药都吃光了，还是烧，为什么罗还是不懂？他根本不是在生病！  
停顿了一下，罗依然选择了主动，他张大双臂从背后搂住了小怪物，隔着一层床单，罗已经感受到了路飞不同寻常的灼烫，他的眉头皱得更紧了，语气中不由带了丝焦急。  
“我虽然是个医生，可是有些病也不懂，所以，就当是为了我，再痛苦也要坚持下去，总会好起来的，好吗？”  
良久，怪物才动了一下，身体渐渐放松下来，不再抗拒罗地靠近，只是依然没有回应罗。  
“无论你是人还是怪物，你就是你……你知道我的心。”  
说到这里，罗有了一丝哽咽——他并非如表面那般冷静，自责一直折磨着他，路飞一直在发烧，他却查不出病因，但是他也无法放任路飞就这样一直烧下去，只能选择将他当成实验体，为他制定各种没有临床试验的治疗方案，直到如今已经用了那么多药……他真担心这样下去路飞不会烧死，也会被药死，他快要自责地死掉了。  
他缓了缓才重新让自己恢复正常，病人的情绪都是很敏感的，路飞已经够痛苦了，他怎么能在路飞面前哭呢？就算无法治愈他的身体，他也要路飞的心灵保持着健康和乐观。  
罗奋力扯出来一个灿烂的笑容来，揉了揉小怪物的头发。  
“草帽当家的，我很快就会回来，家里的食物也不多了，我会给你买很多你喜欢的肉来吃，你想吃烤肉吗？”  
肉的诱惑对路飞来说总是有用的，光是通过想象，路飞就已经快要流下口水来，可是……特拉男的意思还是要离开他吧？  
不！  
路飞猛然拉住了罗的手臂，“不许你走。”  
“草帽当家的……”罗有些头疼地抬了抬自己的帽檐，试图继续同他讲道理，除了食物，草帽当家的还喜欢什么呢？  
正在苦恼着，突然一阵天旋地转，罗一惊，草帽当家的居然把他压在了地上。  
小怪物居高临下俯视着他，渐渐张开了口，他的嘴里生着三层牙齿，舌头在中间分了个叉，如蛇一般，不断地伸缩，触碰着罗的脸，似乎随时能把罗撕成碎片。  
罗望着他，他的目光很坦荡，他并不恐惧怪物版的路飞。  
草帽当家的是个怪物他早就发现了，只是最近几年他无法再掩饰自己的本能，外貌也随之发生了变化，草帽当家的也随之遭受了很多嘲笑，他虽然一如既往的乐观，但是心里完全不受伤是不可能的，加上他又生了病……所以他才会说“没有人会爱一个怪物”，被关在这间诊所内与罗一起生活了几个月，他的心也渐生阴霾了……连带着也不自觉地对罗产生了依赖。  
——这没什么不好的。  
“我根本不是发烧，”小怪物压抑着自己，深红的面色因为发热变得有些紫，似乎有些难以启齿，他踟躇了许久才吐出了接下来的发音，“因为……我要产卵了。”  
最后一句是贴着罗的耳朵说的，仿佛是恨铁不成钢似的，他以为特拉男会主动发现的，而今天，他无法再等下去了——也许他没有意识到他们之间暧昧的距离，他只知道，如果再抗拒本能，他真的会死。  
产、产卵？  
小怪物要产卵了！  
罗似乎是被吓傻了。  
不怪他，毕竟草帽当家的一直维持着人形怪物的外貌，性格也没有什么变化，习惯也同以前一样，罗只是当他生了怪病，并没有把他往物种的变化上面想。  
产、产卵不、不是雌性卵生动物才会有的行为吗？这么说，路飞地发烧其实是发情引起的？卵生动物也会发情吗？他下意识地看了一眼怪物的下体。  
倒吸了一口冷气——  
罗终于知道草帽当家的为什么坚持披着那条床单了，那条床单在草帽当家的压倒他的那一刻自身上滑落了下来，腿间的狰狞巨物一览无余。  
小怪物结结巴巴的，难得的害羞起来，“特拉男、是笨蛋。”  
说完他赌气似的一推，怪物的身体力气奇大无比，他还没有完全掌握好力度，罗几乎被狠狠地砸在地上，咚的一声巨响，他本能地惊呼了一声。  
意识到自己干了什么，怪物回过神来，忙轻轻抱起罗，安慰地拍了拍，“对、对不起！你怎么样？很痛吗？哪里痛？我给你吹一下。”  
这一摔将罗的神智也摔了回来，他深吸了一口气，平静了一下。  
“是啊，我真笨。”  
贴近怪物的耳朵，罗往怪物的耳朵里吹了一口气，怪物下意识地一缩。  
“那么，你是想和我一起来生小怪物吗？”  
小怪物的身躯一滞，片刻又一抖，他低下头捂住了自己的脸，“呜……特拉男、不行……”  
“不想？”  
罗搂住了怪物的脖子，伸出舌头舔了舔怪物的脸，啃咬了几下，转而进攻怪物的嘴唇，强迫他张开嘴巴，舌头缠住对方那条分叉的舌，吸吮、啃咬、挑逗、纠缠。  
怪物庞大的身躯剧烈地颤抖着，推拒着他，却又不舍得彻底推开，他更怕的是自己会不小心再伤了罗。  
“特拉男、会、会受伤，啊……不要……再碰了。”  
他的身体敏感得要命……光是一个吻就已经让他受不住了，他已经快要被情欲烧毁了。  
下体壮硕的性器被碰到的那一刻，他本能地要逃，却被罗死死地压在了身下。  
“不会的，我是医生。”罗一刻不停地反复抚摸着他，用自己细长而灵活的手指上下摩擦着柱身，连下面的两颗球也照顾到，顶端的小口被折磨地流出了湿黏的水。  
“不是要产卵吗？我们一起让它变成一颗受精卵吧？”  
“……啊？”  
路飞有点迷糊，他只是本能的知道自己体内有了一颗卵，但是，他不知道卵要怎样才能产下来，他猜想的是从他前面的性器中产到别人的体内。  
但是……他们站在一起的时候，特拉男的身高只能达到他的腹部，这么小只的特拉男，真的可以容纳他的尺寸吗？特拉男有什么特殊的办法吗？  
罗忍不住笑了出来。  
“草帽当家的，卵要和精子结合才可以生出来哦。”  
小怪物的生物课很明显不合格，他愣了一下，仿佛要哭了出来，他被这颗卵折磨太久了。  
“那、那要怎么办？”  
“不要紧，听我的……不要乱动。”  
罗总算找回了作为医生的自信，他用力按住了路飞打算合上的双腿，按了按小怪物的小腹，那个地方确实比平常更丰润，“卵在这里？”  
似乎是被他摸对了位置，路飞发出了一声痛苦的呻吟。  
罗安慰地亲吻了他的肚皮一下，不再碰他那里，转而抬起他的双腿，将他的双腿推到胸部，路飞后面的脆弱彻底暴露在了罗的面前。他目不转睛地盯着哪里，仿佛是试探，他抓揉了一把那些丰富的臀肉，手感真好，他没忍住，用力地扭着那些可爱的肉，那些肉在他的手中颤抖着，被他折磨得可怜兮兮的，似乎是下手太重了，路飞发出了一声泣音。  
罗恋恋不舍的放开了手，柔声地哄着，“不舒服吗？”  
路飞吸了吸鼻子，有些委屈。  
罗立刻做出了反省，他不再折磨他，决定做些正事，双手大力扒开了小怪物的臀肉，臀肉中隐藏着的小口一动一动的，罗观察了一阵，没有经历过同性情事是不会有这样的反应的，他推断这里是在做着预产的准备。  
那个地方同样呈现深红色，他揉开穴口的褶皱，手指一曲一曲地试图捅进去，因为即将要生产，手指进入得很轻松，很快进去了三根手指，里面又热又湿，汁液很丰沛，不知是肠液还是羊水，随着手指地抽插喷了出来，他能感觉到路飞的身体也软了，也听得出来路飞的呼吸越来越粗重。  
任他摆弄地，软糯地，脸上布满了情欲的路飞……  
罗早就对路飞拥有难言的情欲，他……愿意为他做任何事，包括在路飞开始怪物化直到现在和他一起困在这件屋子里呆了几个月这件事……不要说只是几个月，就算是一辈子，他也不会吝啬。  
路飞心思纯洁，是个与情欲丝毫不沾边的孩子，当他向他表白的时候，他从没敢奢望路飞会答应，但是路飞答应了，他们在这间屋子里确定了恋爱关系，喜悦从此伴随着他们……但是因为路飞在生病，他们平日里的肢体接触只是仅限于牵手、接吻，两人默契地，从没触碰过对方腹部以下的部位。  
他从没想过他们之间的最后一步会是草帽当家来主动，而现在路飞正哭泣着被情欲折磨，他需要罗。  
光是想象这个场景，罗就已经硬了，更不要说此时草帽当家的确确实实地躺在他的身下，此情此景足以让他化身为一头失智的野兽。  
他一边动作着，一边柔声安慰着路飞，“怎么样？不舒服要说出来哦。”  
小怪物紧紧地攥着拳头，断断续续的，“很、很奇怪……你在做什么？”  
“给你扩张哦，一会我要进去这里，把精液射进去，卵也会从这个地方出来。”罗一边说着一边解开自己的裤口，与他平静的表面相反，他的性器已经坚挺得近似狰狞。  
他扶着自己的肉棒，在路飞的穴口徘徊几下，慢慢推了进去。  
路飞一下子尖叫了出来——即便他从来对这种事没有概念，被人进入自己从未示人的被衣物遮挡的部位，害羞也是本能吧。那一下虽然有点疼，但也在忍耐的范围之内，他地尖叫更多是因为惊吓。  
罗仔细观察着路飞的反应，他听得出来这一声里的愉悦大过于痛苦，于是放下心来，缓解了片刻，才开始在甬道中缓缓动了几下。  
太紧了。  
“啊、啊……”  
察觉到这种声音太令人羞耻，为了堵住自己连绵不绝地呻吟，路飞狠狠地咬住了自己的手指。  
摩擦的水声又开始变得明显，同呻吟一样令人感到羞耻，路飞试图夹紧穴肉，阻止这些水声，只是他的努力是徒然的，他不知如何是好，已经憋得快要喘不动气了。  
罗停了一下，拉开路飞的手臂，“不要紧张，叫出来，没关系的。”稍倾，又补充了一句，“这是正常的反应。”  
罗的安慰很有用，路飞得知这是正常的反应便放下心来，不再压抑自己。  
“怎么样？”  
“很舒、舒服哦。”  
真是太可爱了！  
身体也好可爱！  
因为变成怪物之后个子长到了快三米，肉体也随之变得强壮了，饱满而富有弹性的臀肉与罗的胯部发出令人羞耻地击打声，软绵绵的一点都不痛。他变换着角度，刺激着那个可怜的小口，其中一下让路飞地尖叫变了声，随即罗大力地进攻着那一点，小怪物一下子红了眼眶。  
“啊、啊……特、特拉男，嗯、啊！……这也是正、正常的吗？”  
他被插得吐不出一句完整的话，真的是太舒服了……他从没有过如此舒服的体验，极度的舒适令他的意识都不太清楚，他感到自己更热了，这种治疗真的是有效的吗？他病好了之后还可以这么做吗？还会这么舒服吗？他胡思乱想着，快感也在累积，犹如一层一层的波浪推着他，即将将他推上高峰，他感觉到有什么东西要从体内出来了……是卵吗？  
后面的甬道夹得越来越紧，使罗的动作有些凝滞，他的动作变小了一些，让路飞缓一口气，在他习惯了小幅度地抽插之后，猛然又一个大幅度地抽插，正撞在敏感点上，路飞爽得一个抽搐，呻吟也变成了小声地啜泣。  
“是、是正常的。”罗发出了粗重地喘息，他佩服自己还能想起自己好像正在给草帽当家的补生物课，“无论是呻吟、哭泣、尖叫、骂我，你可以做任何事……草帽当家的，抱紧我、哀求我……路飞，小怪物……你是我的。”  
这堂课似乎并不那么严肃呢，老师带着严重的个人情绪，作为医生也不合格，明明是在给病人做治疗，看上去医生病得却比病人还要严重。  
“……我不会骂你的。”  
他的小怪物，他的解药，听话地抱住了他，抱了片刻却又觉得不满足，大手伸进他的衣摆乱摸。罗穿得是一件套头衫，他感觉到路飞要脱他的衣服便配合地举起手，好让自己的衣衫被小怪物撸下来。  
套头衫卡在了他的腋窝处，反着盖住了他的脸。路飞没有接下来的动作，他似乎对罗的乳头产生了兴趣，好奇地用手指揉弄着，拉扯。  
罗简直哭笑不得，只好一边躲着路飞的手，一边费力的自己脱下了上衣……不能让他碰那里，要是这样下去，他就要没力气了，本来控制这样一个大家伙就很吃力。  
长裤也显得碍事起来，手下的皮肤触感好得令人心醉，不止是性器、胯部、手需要感触，其他部分的皮肤也在叫嚣着、渴望着，贴紧他！占有他！和他融为一体！  
他喘了口粗气，似乎是下了很大的决心，毅然停下了动作，退出了那个同样令人心醉的小穴，捏住内裤连同长裤一起褪下，快速地踢掉鞋子。  
这短暂的空档已经造成了小怪物的不满，小怪物意外被拒绝的双手，一只握着自己的肉棒，一只手却已探到了更下方，手指不老实地插进泥泞的后穴，模仿罗的动作操着自己。  
“特拉男……”他哭着呼唤他。  
……理智操他妈的见鬼去吧！  
罗猛然抱住了路飞的腰，奋力将他翻了个身，让他趴在地上，粗鲁地扒开小怪物的臀缝，狠狠地操了进去。  
“啊——”  
这声绵长地、满足地呻吟足以让罗彻底化身为野兽。  
路飞的眼泪汹涌而出，彻底软化成了一滩春水。承受着狂风骤雨一般地剧烈摩擦，他已经无法控制自己收缩肠道，前面高翘的男性性器被压住了，疼……他尽力抬起胯部，好缓解这种痛苦。  
这个动作在罗的眼里无疑变成了迎合。  
肉体是干旱的土地，情欲是漫生的野草，路飞就是火——纵火者接受了惩罚，在他的身下无助地哭泣——哭得再大声些吧，喜悦给我，悲哀给我，你的一切都给我！  
撞击的力道越来越大，罗不可自抑地沉迷了。  
一声尖利地哭叫稍微拉回了他的理智，随即一阵可怕地收缩绞紧了罗的性器，暗红色的地板喷上了一股一股的精液，他的小怪物抽搐着，脚尖都爽得蜷缩了起来，双手胡乱抓着皱成一团的床单，两眼无神地恍惚着，他已经高潮了，这阵可怕的高潮使他动弹不得，一阵火热的液体火上浇油地射进了他的身体深处，路飞的脸痛苦地扭曲在了一起，脸颊下的床单已经因为眼泪和口水湿了一片。  
路飞觉得自己似乎昏过去了几十秒，当视野里的景物渐渐清晰起来之后，他看见了特拉男近在咫尺的脸，正在一声一声地呼唤着他。  
“草帽当家的？怎么样？”  
路飞地抽搐已经不是很严重，间隔几秒才小幅度地抖动一下，他喘息了许久，才发出声音来，嗓音沙哑得要命。  
“呜……特拉男……”  
类似于撒娇的低沉鼻音显得委屈巴巴的，罗方才醒悟自己似乎是欺负得太狠了些，有点后悔地抱住了小怪物，亲了亲他的额头。  
“疼不疼？”  
“不疼哦，我很开心，你呢？”  
他的小怪物大度地给了他一个微笑，罗的呼吸一顿，更加用力地亲吻回去，湿黏的肢体交缠、蠕动，皮肤贴合得没有一丝缝隙。  
路飞已经疲倦了，他渐渐没有力气再吻回去，这场酣畅淋漓的性爱缓解了他的情欲，但是并没有熄灭他身体里的火，他被烧得意识浮浮沉沉，一会清醒，一会又像是在梦里，当他的腹部抽搐了第一下的时候，他还以为是自己在做梦，直到腹部又抽搐了几下，他才意识到这是真的，他猛然惊恐地张开眼。  
“特拉男！”  
“啊，我也感觉到了。”  
罗意外的冷静——无论他心里多惊慌，他不能让小怪物看出来，否则小怪物还能依靠谁呢？接下来才是最难的时刻。  
他扯过一张毛巾，擦了擦路飞额头的汗，查看了一下他的后穴，那里湿淋淋的，被插得有点肿，精液射的太深无法自动流出来，穴口非但没有闭合，似乎还有不断扩大的迹象，穴肉比最开始的时候动地更厉害了，罗用自己的手指试了试，能很轻松地插进去四根手指。  
“接下来要开始产卵了哦，我要用手揉一下你的肚子，你不要紧张，卵会自己出来的。”  
话说得轻松，但是……罗是外科医生啊，他只懂得理论上的妇产科知识，为人接生也是平生第一次，而且还是为自己最爱的人接生，他无法不紧张。  
“我好痛啊！我明明是橡胶人，为什么还会痛啊！”  
痛感却越来越强烈了，路飞已经忍不住想要打滚，但他还是忍住了，他怕伤到了肚子里的卵。  
他已经疼得没什么力气了，连叫声也渐渐小下去，只有手脚还能动，指甲在地板上划出深刻的印子，有两块指甲被劈开了，在地板上划出血印。  
罗急出了一头大汗，他为路飞按摩着肚子，试图将卵推出来，他能明显地感觉到路飞的腹内有一个体积不小的硬块——能在这么短的时间内与精液结合并迅速生壳，恐怕这颗卵并非什么良善之辈，但他地触碰却只是在增加路飞的痛苦罢了！几乎是碰他一下，路飞颤抖一下。  
“不要慌！草帽当家的，放松一些，卵要从后面出来了，你吸气——”  
路飞深吸了一口气，但是很快就无法坚持下去了，快速地吐出来，他几乎要哭出来了。  
“喂……特拉男……”他痛苦地说，“真、真的会……自己……出来吗？”  
“理、理论上是这样的，会自然地生出来的……气要慢慢吐出来，慢慢吸——保持平稳，加油！”  
路飞受到了鼓励，他咬了咬下唇，深吸了一口气，还是不行！他痛得眼泪蹦了出来。似乎是下定了什么决心，拼上最后一丝力气，路飞突然抬起手，狠狠得朝自己的脑袋上来了一拳，他的头如愿地一偏，昏了过去。  
这下，换成是罗医生快哭出来了。  
路飞不知道自己昏过去多久，他被疼醒的时候，发现罗还在他的后面满头大汗地忙活着，四下里看了看，并不见卵的影子。  
路飞几乎要绝望了，“呜呜……我不要生了，太痛了……”  
罗猛然抬头，一脸惊喜，“草帽当家的，你醒啦！”  
路飞哭得更厉害，他试图让自己坚持下去。  
但是，罗总是在重复着那几句话，让他深呼吸，让他放松，总是在说快要出来了……他能感到那个硬物卡在自己下腹的位置，无论他如何努力，那个硬物一动不动。到后来，他麻木地盯着天花板，却又什么都没落在眼里，他喃喃着，声音低不可闻。  
“这么痛啊……还不如死了好……”  
“草帽当家的！我不许你这么说，你要坚强，坚持！”  
“特拉男……你不要、再、再骗我了，已经、够了，你快要……把你、这辈子的……谎话，都说完了……”  
“怎么会呢？我爱你哦。”  
“……你这句话倒、倒是真的……”  
“当然啦，所以，不许再打昏自己，如果你再昏过去，我会剖开你的肚子将卵取出来，不保证卵的成活哦。”  
路飞倒吸了一口凉气，“你！你是、恶魔吗？你还笑得出来！”  
罗医生依然保持着完美的微笑。  
路飞这才注意到，罗跪坐的地板旁边已经摆好了鬼哭，地上散落着燃烧的酒精灯和卫生棉球，线条利落的食指和拇指之间捏着一根缝合用的弯针，另一只手则捏着黑色的缝合线……说实在的，特拉男的这个微笑让人脊背生寒。  
路飞瞬间清醒了几分——好歹也是折磨了他几个月的卵，难、难道要在最后一刻死在他的肚子里吗？如果是以前，路飞很愿意看到这样的结果，但它现在已经不止是一颗单纯的卵了，它是他和特拉男一起造出来的卵！——它一定要好好地活下来，让它的两个父亲见识见识它到底会是怎样顽强的一个怪物！  
怀着这样的信念，路飞彻底清醒了过来，他终于明白自己不能再被动地将产卵这件事交给不总是那么让人信赖的特拉男了，他要坚强起来！  
身体的无力感好似好了些，当然痛感也愈发清晰，他的肚子里好似有一千根针在扎，大腿部分已经痛得完全麻痹，他感到胸部以下的部分好似已经不属于自己，但他依然努力地抬起上半身，一手扶着地板做支撑，一手探到身下，伸进了自己的后穴中——那里湿淋淋的，不知道是不是血，呜呜……  
他的手搅弄了一阵，似乎是抓住了什么，突然往下一拉！  
一颗白色的蛋滚了出来，在地上弹跳了几下，滚去了墙角，又被墙角撞了回来，咕噜咕噜的在罗的脚边打转。  
——罗被这一幕惊呆了！  
不得不说，这个产卵的方式太劲爆了，太路飞了！  
罗医生目瞪口呆，大惊之后大喜，心里为他摇旗呐喊：草帽当家的！赛高！赛高！  
而路飞在长舒出一口气之后，便迅速地以肉眼可见的速度萎缩下来，皮肤上的紫红慢慢消退，他又变回了几个月前那个没有卵的路飞了。  
“特拉男……”路飞虚弱地叫了他一声名字，他真的再也没有半分力气了，“我、们的小怪物……要好好地、帮我，孵化出来哦……”声音渐渐低至不可见，他已经筋疲力尽地睡过去了。  
“……当然了！”  
咽下喉咙里的铅块，罗大声地喊着。  
他捡起了那颗蛋，小心翼翼地捧着贴近胸口，如捧着举世无双的珍宝，那颗蛋犹带着路飞的体温……罗绝对不会告诉路飞他已经哭了出来。

END  
2018.10.12


End file.
